Revulsion Reversed
by Ginaneko
Summary: Miroku's a detective, Sango's his secretary, Kagome's just a normal just-out-of-college girl. One day on a new moon she comes across a 17 year-old homeless boy. Is he a threat? Inu-Kag Aya-Kou Mir-San
1. Prologue

Revulsion Reversed  
  
Prologue  
  
The reporters sped to the scene trying to catch a glimpse of the murderer. The camera flew in various directions as the reporter screamed at it.  
  
"We are here live with Detective Houshi Miroku, trying to unravel the mystery on the serial killer. Detective, would you like to say a few words?"  
  
Miroku grabbed the mike shoving the woman out of the way. "Listen up, people of Tokyo, go inside your homes, it is NOT safe outside. Lock your windows, your doors, close everything. Make sure if you have a cut, scab, anything relating to blood to clean and cover it quickly. What I have on the killer right now is that it's a blood thirsty demon out of control. We have no idea about who or what exactly he or she is-only that it is a dog demon. Thank you, reporter, back to you." Miroku threw the mike back at the woman who raised a hand catching it. A car drove up just as the crowd of reporters and photographers surrounded Miroku.   
  
"Miroku!" a woman yelled as she opened the door. A small cat jumped out dashing between legs under the crowd to Miroku. The crowd backed up in a scream as fire surrounded the cat transforming it into a much larger one. It picked Miroku up by his soft, dark purple shirt and jumped back toward the car. It set Miroku down gently.  
  
"Thanks, Kirara," he said petting the cat demon's head.  
  
"And thanks, Sango," he turned to the woman grabbing her hand. She rolled her eyes pulling her hand away.   
  
"Sure, whatever, just get in."  
  
So what'cha think? Should I continue or take this story off? Just so you know, this is one of those stories that has nothing to do with the fuedal era and Shikon Shards. And ALOT of OCC(Out of Character)ness will go on. 


	2. Chapter 1

Revulsion Reversed  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome screamed out angrily to the sky as rain began to pore. This was just great:  
  
Ayame was over at Kouga's, her car was broken down, the rain was poring like sheets, she was cold, she was wet, she was officially-pissed-off.  
  
She grunted as she tightened her grasp on her bags and walked forward when something, or someone caught her eye. She looked down the alley she crossed to make sure she was seeing right. It appeared to be just normal rags sewn together poorly, but she was certain it had moved. She slowly stepped closer.  
  
"Hello?" she called out noticing black hair sticking out. She took a step closer and saw two violet colored eyes hidden in the rags. They were full of fear and anxiety. The person inside the rags pushed itself back. She recognized the attire to be more of a thick cloak than rags.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she said sweetly taking another step forward. The eyes snapped shut. Kagome stepped closer pushing the cape back. His hair was midnight black and it clung to his face. His cloak was soaked full with water. From what she could tell, he was around her age, probably just a bit older. His skin was a soft tan.   
  
She reached for where she thought the hand was only to see it quickly retreat.  
  
"It's okay," she said sweetly again. He looked up into her eyes. Somehow, he felt safe. Slowly, very slowly, he extending his hand. Kagome gasped almost jumping back at the crusted blood on it. She swallowed as she took his hand helping him up. He was a little taller than her and bare foot. She kept her eye on him as she walked out of the alley. He seemed to cling to her hand rather than hold it.  
  
"My name's Higurashi Kagome."  
  
The boy looked up at her momentarily. Kagome smiled at him as she walked up the stairs to an apartment.   
  
"I live here."  
  
She pulled the boy into the building and took a moment to take off her wet jacket. An elderly woman walked out that had a simple eye patch covering her eye.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome," she said in a sweet and old crowning voice. Kagome smiled and nodded. The boy glanced at the woman and backed up, as if ready to dash out any minute.   
  
"Good afternoon, Kaede," Kagome finally replied. Kaede glanced at the boy.  
  
"Find another stray?"  
  
Kagome nodded as she grabbed his hand again pulling him upstairs.  
  
"I'll bring some clothes up after he gets cleaned up," Kaede yelled up as Kagome nodded. Kagome led the boy into her room. She set down her bags onto a table and flicked the lights on. The boy squinted his eyes in the light. Kagome pulled him toward the bathroom while slowly peeling his rags away. He had clothes underneath, but they were stained with blood. They were cruddy and covered in filth. She held her nose at the stench as she turned on the water. She reached into a cubby pulling out a large bottle of shampoo. She looked back and widened her eyes in surprise at his hair. It was long. Matted and knotted as well, but long. She turned back around grabbing conditioner.  
  
"You can get cleaned up first."  
  
Just before she walked out the boy grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha," was all he said. She took it to be his name. She smiled as she walked out quietly closing the door. Kagome heard Kaede walking up the stairs. As she entered she held a pair of blue jeans that seemed they would fit Inu Yasha, and a long sleeved, soft cotton, dark red colored shirt. It seemed to be a little bigger than needed, which would be fine for now. Kaede left and Kagome set the clothes along with the other things he would need down. She reached into her bag pulling out a brush that she'd bought for herself. She pulled the paper off throwing it away. From the way his hair looked, it would take a few hours to brush and dry.  
  
For some reason when she thought of him, she felt sad. At first glance she expected it to be some old man. Then his face looked boldly at her. Then when his fear caught her attention she pitied him. Even older than she, it seemed something had dramatically dropped his bravery.  
  
She was startled as the door opened behind her. She turned around to see Inu Yasha with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. A faint blush on his face. Kagome giggled as she grabbed the clothes holding them out to him. He stared at them for a moment.   
  
"Here, you can have these. Don't worry, me and Kaede always take in orphans and homeless people, you aren't the first."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment then took the clothes. "Thank you," he muttered before stepping back in.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Kagome yelled to the door as she headed grabbing a few things from her bag. She pulled out a bag of candy and a few toys. She set them into a separate bag and opened her door. She quietly stepped across the hall to another room. As she opened she heard a squeal.  
  
"Kagome!" the young fox demon squealed out launching himself onto her. Shippo, Kagome's first orphan, was like her son. Taking care of him was her job. She didn't get paid much, but she loved the small kit like a son, as if already married. Her previous boyfriend, Kouga, left her when she adopted Shippo. She enjoyed the constant attention of Kouga, whenever an opportunity stuck he reminded her of his love. Then the day came she graduated. She had no clue for any job and just browsed through a newspaper. She saw an add with Shippo's pitiful picture on it along with a picture of Kaede. She was the chief of the operation. Kagome had moved into a new apartment near Kouga, but he'd left her the day she adopted Shippo. He thought she didn't love him if she got a different child. He was so sensitive even though he wouldn't admit it. She knew, he was only afraid that she would love the pup more than him.   
  
Then Ayame came along. All new, innocent. Kouga had offered to show her around. After a night she'd gone alone and gotten attacked, Kouga had luckily showed up and saved her from being beaten. The gang wasn't after Ayame, only her money. After that happened, they'd fallen in love.  
  
Kagome sighed as she handed the bag of candy to Shippo. After giving him a fair share of affection for the day she headed back to her room. She saw Inu Yasha, fully dressed despite his bare feet. His hair was still damp but mostly dried from a towel ringing. It was obvious he had tried to brush it with no success. His arms were crossed on the table with his head set sideways on it. A peaceful look across his exhausted face. Kagome smiled as she walked over taking the brush into her hand. She gently stroked his hair brushing it. It became untangled easily at her gentle strokes. It was obvious that he was impatient.  
  
She grabbed a hair dryer and blew his hair dry. He stirred at the sudden warmth as a smile crossed his face. Kagome ran the brush through his thick black hair again and shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha? Wake up."  
  
He let out a weak moan as he opened his eyes. Kagome pulled him up by his arm. His head instantly fell onto her shoulder as he leaned onto her for support. Kagome held herself steady as she walked over to the couch. She laid him down on it and grabbed a pillow propping it under his head. She smiled as he turned over curling up like a dog would. She grabbed a blanket lying it over him.  
  
Kagome stepped back as her cat meowed at her. "Buyo..." she groaned out in annoyance. The fat cat lazily jumped up curling at Inu Yasha's side. He looked down at it and groaned.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
He looked up at Kagome. "Nothing, I just don't like cats."  
  
Kagome stared for a minute before giggling. "Me either. I mean, they're okay. I just took Buyo in when my mother threw him out. To tell you the truth, I prefer dogs over cats."  
  
Kagome didn't know why such a huge smile crossed his face, but smiled back as he snuggled deeper into the couch. She turned the lights out and stepped out quietly. Inu Yasha fell into the best sleep he had had in years. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hanyou = Hanyou  
  
Arigato = Thank you  
  
Revulsion Reversed  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome groaned loudly as she awoke. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night. After a few minutes of sitting up she remembered Inu Yasha. She stood and stretched before walking over to the couch.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's time to... get... up?" Kagome looked down to where Inu Yasha was. There wasn't a boy with dark black hair, but a brilliant silver. Two fluffy soft white doggish like ears were atop his head. One word told her what was going on-hanyou.   
  
She gently shook his shoulder. At first he mumbled something then opened his eyes. Before she could tell what color they were, he pushed her away startled. In the process the couch went backwards. Kagome quickly ran to the other side but he seemed to be trying to cover his face.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," she soothed out. He lifted his head to her. She saw two of the most breathe taking amber colored eyes she'd ever seen. The only thing that saddened her was that they were full of revulsion.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" he yelled out covering himself. Kagome raised a brow at what he meant. Either he was mentally insane or too frightened to make sense.  
  
"Please! Don't turn me in! I didn't mean to kill them!" Kagome gasped as she slowly knelt down to try and see his face.  
  
"You're the serial killer aren't you?" Inu Yasha flinched at this. He slowly raised his hands in front of himself.  
  
"Please, don't tell them I'm here. I can still smell the human blood on my hands. I-I didn't know. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm passed out in an alley with blood all in my hands. I don't know what causes it-I can't control it. It's not fair! I shouldn't be killed if I didn't know I did them! It's like I have no memory of it!" Kagome listened to his explanation. It figured that he hadn't meant to do it. Hanyous often turned into full breeds when either furiously enraged or near death. She looked back up at Inu Yasha. He was breathing deeply, obviously frightened again. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs that were pulled up to his chest. Her own heart was beating fast. Here, she was, in an apartment, with a killer, who didn't have control over himself when upset.  
  
"It's all right, I won't tell them," it was like her mind had maken its own decision. She spoke without thinking. She moved beside him wrapping her arms around him setting her hands on his shoulders and letting her head rest on his back.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sure Kaede will understand and let you stay. She may even find away to clear your name, and I have a few youkai friends that would help us too. They have more knowledge in the demon world than I do."  
  
Inu Yasha raised his hand setting it on Kagome's and gripped it tightly as if she would float away. "Arigato." Kagome smiled closing her eyes. Inu Yasha was frightened to act like a child right now. Most people were. She wondered what his real personality was-beyond the fear. And, most of all, he was a dog demon. Oh, how she loved dogs.  
  
She opened her eyes back in fear of falling asleep. She grabbed his hand with one arm and pulled him up. "Hungry?"  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and nodded his head. Kagome giggled bringing him into the kitchen. "What do you want?" Inu Yasha glanced around the kitchen sniffing at almost everything. "Do you have ramen?" he asked.  
  
"Just a minute," Kagome walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out a cup of noodles. "Yeah, give 'em a few minutes and they'll be ready." Kagome set them in the microwave just as her door rang. She quickly ran to the door and peeked through. She let out a squeal as she unbolted the door.  
  
"Ayame!" the two girls nearly crashed into each other while going into an embrace. "Ayame, where have you been? I was trying to call you all night!"  
  
"Oh sorry," Ayame said lowering her head. Her nose wrinkled at a smell. "Kagome, why do I smell blood?" Ayame noticed Kagome fall silent.  
  
"That was... what I was calling for. Ayame, I need your help."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
Kagome grabbed Ayame hand leading her into the kitchen. Inu Yasha was still looking through the drawers. He froze when he saw Ayame. The fear rose up again and Kagome could tell. "Ayame, this is Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, this is my friend Ayame."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded his head and tried to ignore his beating heart. It was almost painful, how fast it was beating. Kagome noticed his ears flushing red signaling anxiety. When most people get like this, their ears flush. But the problem with demons like him, their ears were so sensitive they wouldn't be able to hear. The rushing blood would block all other sounds. Kagome pulled the ramen out and set it in front of him. She could see his breathing increasing.  
  
"Inu Yasha, it's okay. We aren't going to let them hurt you. Calm down, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ayame asked. She noticed Inu Yasha's breathing increase again as sweat began to trickle down his face. His face was covered with fear and apology.  
  
"Ayame, do you remember that serial killer?"  
  
Ayame dropped her bag covering her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Well, that killer was a hanyou. A hanyou who didn't have control. Please, Ayame, we need your help. I don't know a thing about demons or even half demons. We need to find a way to help him keep control."  
  
Ayame just stared for a minute. "Y-you actually brought a killer into your home?!"  
  
Kagome grunted as she handed Ayame her dropped purse. "He was human last night, okay? I didn't know. It was so pitiful: he was covered in rags and grimy clothes. It was raining a lot last night as his hands were covered in blood. I couldn't stand by, you know that. Besides, can't you see how scared he is? He can't even show his true personality he's so scared! We need to help him. Please,"  
  
Ayame looked over to her pleading friend then to the hanyou. Swallowing hard she answered. "I-I'll try. Let me get Kouga."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement as her friend hastily left. She turned back heading into the kitchen. Inu Yasha wasn't their. His bowl of ramen was empty.   
  
"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha?!" she dashed throughout the apartment. "Inu Ya-" she stopped as she spotted him next to a window. The room was dark and the blinds were cracked. He turned back to Kagome breathing heavily with slow and steady breathes. "Ka-Kagome," he called out. Kagome noticed his trembling. She walked and sat onto the couch beside him. She grabbed his trembling hand.  
  
"I-I'm scared..."  
  
"It's okay, Ayame went to get Kouga."  
  
"Another wolf demon?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I hate wolves."  
  
Kagome held back the snort welling up. He didn't like cats, he didn't like wolves, what else did he not like?  
  
Kagome noticed his ears twitch. Before she could ask he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to the ground. She let out a loud scream muffled into his shirt as the top of the apartment blew up into smithereens.  
  
"Move and we'll shoot!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Comments to Reviews:  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: Thanks for ALL the compliments. I really appreciate them.  
  
Lurrian: Is this chapter big enough for ya? Eh? Eh?! Lol...j/k.  
  
Laura-chan: Yes...sadly...I love making cliffies. MWAHAHA! You'll get a lot more of them...  
  
Laura Ann: Thanks for the review. Yeah...stupid officers/officials sorta blew up the roof...Lol.  
  
  
  
Revulsion Reversed  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome jumping back.  
  
"Halt!" one of the men shouted. Kagome could feel Inu Yasha's heart beat. It was faster than a poor little birds, who's went well over 300 times a minute. Inu Yasha glared at the men as he slowly slid his feet back. Kagome felt a rumble against her back. She looked up and gasped at Inu Yasha. She felt petrified at the look in his face.  
  
"Set. The girl. Down." This was only a reason for him to growl louder. He let out a low snarl baring his fangs as he backed up more. The sound of gunshots filled the room. Inuyasha ducked dodging a few. He rolled to the side followed by a leap into the air. He flexed his hand for attack. He heard Kagome scream. As he jumped past the officials he swiftly swiped his hand across them. As he dashed into the hall the front of the guns slid off. The officials glanced at each other for a moment before grabbing the communicator.  
  
"We've found the killer! He's taken a young girl hostage! Just leaving the orphanage! Heading...west!"  
  
"Backup is on the way.  
  
Kagome felt petrified. She could still feel the fast heartbeat in his chest as well as the low growl. They were traveling by rooftops toward a very official looking building. Kagome looked down and shrieked seeing no ground beneath them. A split second later they were behind a dumpster. Inu Yasha clamped a hand down over her mouth as she squeaked. He pulled her closely to his chest.  
  
"Did they go this way?"  
  
"Hold on let me take a look."  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha shift as he slid closer to the side. His eyes were keenly on lock of their shadows.  
  
What's going on? He seems so innocent, so gentle, so... nice but scared. But now, he's nervous. His eyes-they aren't gentle and kind.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
Inu Yasha jumped to the side grabbing a rusted piece of metal. He stood and set it close to Kagome's neck. The men froze.  
  
"O-one step closer, a-and she's dead!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. His eyes weren't angry, they weren't scared.  
  
He was terrified. His hand was trembling. His breathe was deep and ragged. His heart must've been going faster than a humming bird's.  
  
A car screeched up knocking the men out of the way unconscious. The door opened and Ayame stepped out. "Kagome! Get in! Quick!"  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha drop the scrap of metal as they dashed for the car. Ayame barely got the door closed as Kouga sped off leaving a few black streaks behind.  
  
"Hang on!" he yelled stepping on the gas. Kagome felt herself sinking back into the cushions of the car. Inu Yasha was well long past out by now. Ayame had her feet scrunched up in her socks with her hairs on end.   
  
"Kouga! Slow down, for God's sake! They'll definitely know it's us if they see you going past 150!!!"  
  
Ayame felt the car slow steadily. The next minute Kouga had a lump on his head.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Ayame shrieked sitting back down. Kouga mumbled something about 'ungrateful women'. Kagome caught Inu Yasha as he fell forward. "I think he passed out. Ne, I thought you two snitched on us or something. Those guys showed up right after you left."  
  
Ayame gaped. "I can't believe you'd think that for a minute! But I did notice this guy hanging around the hall when I came out. He looked like a detective."  
  
"I saw one on T.V. yesterday. It was like...Houdi something," Kouga stated looking proud of himself. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Houshi Miroku, he's a low level detective but does excellent work...when he's not groping women."  
  
"Groping?" Ayame looked at her with a confused look. Kagome nodded her head. "Hai, if you notice where his hands are on the news. Good grief, that guy has no decency. I mean, he's sexually harassing women on television! That's like...like...making your own death sentence!" Ayame burst into laughter.  
  
After few hours passed. Inu Yasha felt them hit a bump on the rode as they continued. He could smell Kagome's scent near him. He felt her hand brush across his forehead smoothing his bangs. His eye twitched as he opened it. At first everything was a bright blur but quickly faded back to normal. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Glad to see you're up."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and looked down. "I'm...sorry." Kagome cocked her head. "For what?" Inu Yasha looked at her like she was mad.  
  
"For what?! I threatened your life back there! How can you forget about that?"  
  
Kagome grunted and grabbed a peculiar lock of his hair that always stayed in front of him. She pulled his head forward almost hitting hers in the process.  
  
"Look, I forgave you on that. I could see the terror your eyes held. I'm guessing you're not that scared of getting caught, or being chased. You're scared of yourself, am I right?" Kagome watched as that fear in his eyes slowly returned. Hurt. He averted his gaze.  
  
"Yes," he whispered out, "I'm afraid of what I can do. I'm not even sure how it happens. One minute I'm fine, an insult-I wake up with blood all over me."  
  
Kagome set a hand on her shoulder. Ayame glanced at her friend.  
  
"It's hard for you, I understand," Kagome whispered setting her head against his back. "I'll be here for you, the whole time. You don't need to be afraid around me. I understand completely. Just...just trust me."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and moved her so he could set his head into her shoulder. "Ari...gato."  
  
Kagome nodded leaning her head against his.  
  
Ayame unbuckled her seatbelt moving to the front seat next to Kouga.  
  
"You okay?" Kouga asked glancing at Ayame. "Keep your eyes on the road, moron," Ayame said. Kouga did so but occasionally glanced at her. As they reached the red light famous for staying that way for what seemed forever he turned to her.  
  
"Ayame, what's wrong?"  
  
Ayame glanced at him and bit her lip trying to contain tears. "I'm...scared."  
  
Kouga took one hand off the wheel setting it on Ayame's where it rested. He gripped it lightly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you if he loses control. But, with Kagome around," he turned around to show Kagome his smirk, "I think we'll be fine."  
  
Kagome blushed and grunted making a pouting face as she kicked Kouga's seat. He jolted forward and sank his face into his crossed arms on the steering wheel to contain his laughter.  
  
Ayame made a small scream when a horn beeps. Kouga quickly lifted his head and continued on the road. He continued to glance at Ayame. She noticed this easily.  
  
"Kouga, I told you, I'm fine!" she said with a smile. Kouga turned his head to her and frowned. "Are you sure?" Ayame nodded as she reached a hand toward him. He smirked as she forced his face view on the road again. Kouga glanced at his side mirror and spotted police scanning the area.  
  
"Kagome, get down!" he whispered in a rush. Kagome and Inu Yasha ducked getting as close to the floor as possible. Ayame pushed on the radio and began to act like she'd been singing and bobbing around like an idiot for hours. Kouga rested one arm on his rest making himself looked relaxed. He occasionally bobbed his head to the song. As the police passed he smiled and waved at them. They waved back and passed.  
  
"Stay down," Kouga said through gritted teeth as he and Ayame kept the act up.  
  
"Wait, wait-we're almost out of view."  
  
Kagome grunted as an ache began to form in her back. Kouga hissed at her to be quiet as they passed more officers. When they were finally out Kouga sighed letting his head fall back as far as it could go.   
  
"Gods that was nerve-racking!" he shouted angrily. Ayame set a hand over her heart feeling its fast beat in an attempt to calm it. As another officer walked toward them signaling them to stop she froze. She shuddered.  
  
"Ayame, are you okay? You're pale-I mean, like white pale."  
  
Ayame's eyes widened as she turned to Kouga. Her breathe was short and raspy. "Kouga?"  
  
He grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
"Y-you that feeling when-when you're scared. When your so scared you want to through up-and-and you feel like you're burning up? When your stomach's tight in a knot and you can barely breathe?"  
  
Kouga watched as tears streamed down her face. He pushed Kagome back down as she started to get up. Kagome hid back under the seat as the officer tapped on the door. Kouga opened the window without taking his eyes off Ayame.  
  
Shoot, now I have to act...  
  
"Sir, we would like to-" he glanced at Ayame. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Kouga got an idea and looked back to the officer. A smirk formed on his face.  
  
"Confession breakdown."  
  
Ayame caught the idea and went into her own act. She grabbed Kouga's arm and leaned forward setting her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I should have told you! I-I'm sorry!" she pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Kouga fought the urge to laugh as the officer patted her shoulder telling her to stay well and walk away.  
  
Kouga rolled the window up and started off out of the city. Ayame still clung to his arm like a lech. He could feel the heat radiating off her from being afraid so badly. He heard a whine and looked at her.  
  
"My stomach hurts," she informed clutching it.  
  
"Hunger? Or you still scared?"  
  
Ayame sniffled as her stomach let out a small growl. "Both." Kouga smirked.  
  
"Oi! Can we PLEASE come out now?!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry guys," he apologized. Kagome glared at him rubbing her back.  
  
"You owe me a massage," she grumbled under her breathe angrily sitting back down. Inu Yasha pulled himself out sitting next to her. Kouga smirked. Ayame glared. Kouga gulped. Ayame smiled.  
  
More time passed and it soon became nightfall. Luckily, Kouga had camping supplies in his trunk. They set camp up in some woods they came across. Kouga kept his eye on Ayame.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Ayame said silently as she stood walking off. Kouga stood following her.  
  
"Ayame," he called out in a desperate tone. Ayame stopped and turned around.  
  
"It's all right, Kouga. I'm just shaken up. I mean-" Ayame was cut off as Kouga wrapped his arms around her. Compared to him, she was short. She set her cheek against his arm accepting the embrace. Kouga stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Ayame, I know you're scared. I was nervous too, but...I won't let anything happen to you. I'd die before I let something hurt you."  
  
Ayame squeaked as Kouga pulled her back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She flushed a bright pink as she buried her face in his soft cotton shirt and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked acting dumb. He loved her reactions. Ayame lifted her still pink face.  
  
"That was...my first kiss." She flushed again and giggled. Kouga grabbed her chin lifting it. "That...that was not a kiss."  
  
"It wasn't?" Kouga chuckled at the expression on her face. It was a mixture from confusion, anger, and being dumbstruck. It slowly changed to mischief. "Then what is one?"  
  
Kouga smirked as he moved his hand to the back of her head tangling his fingers into her soft red hair. He tilted her head as he brought his lips to hers. He felt Ayame tense up. Kouga broke away. "Don't be afraid."  
  
Ayame looked at him then to the ground. Kouga sighed closing his eyes. Right before he opened them back he felt himself pushed back. He found Ayame lying on top of him. He attempted to yell at her but lost his words against her lips. She cupped his face as he placed a hand on her back. She positioned her legs in a strandling position as their kiss deepened. Ayame felt his tongue brush against her lips making her shudder. Her heart felt like it was going to explode when she felt him begin to explore her mouth. She let out a moan unable to hold back any longer.   
  
Just as quickly as it had started it ended. Ayame took a sharp breathe for air with her face changing shades quickly.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed out as Kouga stood pulling her up.  
  
"I um...think we better get back," Kouga mused blushing for once. Ayame let out a final laugh realizing how long they'd been gone. 


End file.
